Hide and Seek
by charleybec
Summary: Maria discovers more than she'd expected when she encounters the Captain during a game of "hide and seek". Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hide and Seek**

Chapter 1: Before the Party

The day was hot and wet, something quite typical for that time of year in Salzburg. After the children had completed their morning lessons, they quickly became bored since they couldn't go outside to play. It seemed strange that the children would've become so used to playing outside during the afternoons in the short time that Maria had been their governess, but now every time they _couldn't_ play outside, they became almost unbearable to be around.

So out of desperation, Maria came up with an idea to keep them occupied. Play a game. The children brainstormed ideas for a few minutes before the vote was unanimous. They were to play 'hide and seek'. Friedrich was "it", and the rest of them, including Maria were to hide before he came to find them.

Quickly, everyone scattered across the nursery and surrounding bedrooms to hide while Friedrich counted. When he finished, he started the task of seeking them all out. Without difficult, Gretl was found first, then the other children, with Maria found last. They played a few more rounds with each child taking turns to be "it", but each time it became easier and easier to find everyone as they were running out of new places to hide.

"Fraulein Maria," whined Kurt. "We're bored. It's too easy to find everyone, except for you."

"Well," Maria said with a defeated sigh. "I suppose it is quite easy in this confined space. I'm happy for you children to choose another game, but I do have a suggestion if you want to play 'hide and seek' another time."

All the children gathered around eager to hear her idea. "So for this last time, let's make things interesting. Instead of just hiding in the nursery and bedrooms, let's use the whole house."

There were excited whispers from all the children. "The whole house?" Gretl exclaimed in amazement.

"Hmm mmm," Maria replied, her eyes gleaming in delight that children liked the idea. Kurt was declared "it" and everybody scattered, down the stairs or into the hallway. Maria saw Liesl duck into the ballroom and Marta into the parlor, but the others she lost sight of quickly.

Wanting to find somewhere that Kurt would never think to look, Maria ran down one of the side passageways that led to the kitchens, knowing there was a big hall cupboard in that direction, perfect for hiding in. But as she did so, she bumped into Louisa who had obviously thought of the same idea. The girl grinned at Maria before pushing past her and flinging herself into the large cupboard to hide.

An instant later, Maria heard Kurt coming down the stairs, ready to seek them all out. In a panic, she ran in the opposite direction and opened the first door she came to, slipping inside before shutting the door quietly behind her. Maria closed her eyes and gulped lungful's of air, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you lost Fraulein?" a voice suddenly startled her. Maria jumped and spun around. Captain von Trapp was standing only a meter away from her, giving her a mixed look of part annoyance and part amusement. Maria realized, to her horror, that she'd just run into the Captain's study.

"Oh Captain, you scared me!" Maria breathed, placing her hand on her racing heart. He raised one eyebrow as to question her presence in his study. "I'm so sorry sir, but you see the children and I were playing 'hide and seek' and Kurt almost caught me and I just…"

"Opened the first door you came to?" he finished for her. Maria sheepishly nodded. "Ah, I see," he chuckled. "Quite understandable, Fraulein. Well, you can hide in here if you wish."

Maria's eyes widened in surprise. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all," he replied with a smile. "I've been working away all morning on these reports and I could use a break." He gestured for her to follow him as he made his way back over to his desk. "I'm only pleased you have a legitimate excuse this time for wandering into rooms that are not to be disturbed."

Maria felt relieved. It seemed when she'd first arrived at the villa, every time she encountered the Captain they ended in some sort of argument together. But ever since he'd quarreled on the lakeside with her then apologized afterwards, she'd noticed a change in him. Now she found him pleasant, cheerful, and very different to the Captain she'd met only a month prior.

"And pleased you've stopped snooping," he added cheekily as an afterthought as he sat down.

"I was never snooping," Maria immediately said defensively, thinking back to when the Captain had caught her in the ballroom. "But perhaps you could say I was just curious?" She held her breath in anticipation of his response.

"Curious?" he snorted. "You do know that curiosity killed the cat, don't you?" He threw her a smile that could only be described as mischievous.

His playful expression and sassy reply took her back somewhat. But she laughed and waved her hand dismissing his comment. "That's fine with me. I can't stand cats."

"You don't like animals?" the Captain asked the young governess in surprise.

"Oh I love animals, just not cats. In fact I was constantly getting into trouble at the Abbey for always being in the barn visiting the animals."

"Really Fraulein? Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"I seemed to get into trouble a lot," Maria admitted with a giggle as she lent back on the edge of his desk casually.

"Hmm, I've noticed that." He paused. The more he thought about it, it did seem strange that someone so full of life, so _energetic_ would choose the life of a cloistered nun. "Fraulein," he began carefully, not knowing quite how to approach the subject. "If you don't mind me asking, what drew you to becoming a postulant at the Abbey."

"No Captain, I don't mind you asking me at all," she replied honestly.

She flicked her eyes up to the ceiling and licked her lips tentatively as she tried to work out where to begin. Then taking a deep breath, Maria began to tell the Captain all about her early life, about how she used to come down from the mountain, climb a tree and watch the Sisters at work at the Abbey. Then almost without pausing for breath, she began telling him numerous anecdotes of the Sisters at the Abbey and the many times she used to get in trouble.

As she spoke, the Captain watched Maria's face become animated as she relayed her amusing stories. She was totally engaging, and he felt intrigued by her. He tried to listen intently, occasionally adding in an encouraging "yes" or "hmm, mmm" or "go on", but the fact of the matter was, he felt distracted by the young woman now perched up on the side of his desk.

He tried to work out why. So when he thought about it more, he realized it was the first time since his wife had died, that he was actually _enjoying_ having a conversation with a woman. He didn't deny that Elsa was very pleasant company, no not at all. But he did tend to find her conversation boring and tiresome at times: always gossiping about the latest social event, or in the midst of planning the next one.

But talking with Maria was very different than conversing with the sophisticated socialite he'd been courting for the past year. While Elsa hid behind a façade that was rarely penetrable, there was something real and straightforward about the young governess. She spoke with conviction, and with honesty.

Her eyes lit up as she laughed, her smile gave her face a radiant beauty, the relaxed manner in which she spoke was soothing to his soul, and she looked adorable as her cheeks flushed a very faint pink when she admitted her various failings as a nun. Even the faint smell of her perfume seemed to flood his senses, almost giving him a sensation of euphoria. She was like a breath of fresh air wanting and needing to be breathed in, and every minute he spent with her, he felt like he wanted more.

Maria seemed to lose track of the time as their conversation moved from her time at the Abbey to talking about the Captain's service in the Navy. Maria had initially felt surprised when she'd begun speaking with the Captain to how easy it was to talk with him. Her first impressions of the dashing Naval hero hadn't been good; she'd found him abrasive, stern and generally disagreeable. But now the man in front of her was captivating, and she felt herself practically hanging off every word he said. From the way he patiently listened to her ridiculous stories, to the soft timbre of his voice as he spoke, or the way his deep blue eyes sparkled as he laughed. She felt so entranced by him that the world going on outside his study was quickly forgotten.

The Captain then began telling Maria a thrilling story of a near miss during a battle on his submarine in the war, and as she listened, Maria was struck with awe at his bravery. But then he told her that after celebrating their close call while on shore, one man had gotten so drunk that he completely missed his footing trying to clamber back onto the submarine and fell into the water.

The Captain roared with laughter as he told Maria the story, and she couldn't help but laugh with him. But as Maria laughed, she inadvertently placed her hand on the Captain's arm. As she touched him, he stopped laughing, surprised at the warmth of her hand on his arm. Maria continued to giggle for another second or two before she noticed that the Captain had already stopped. He gave her a small half-smile before his eyes moved from her face to gaze upon her hand still resting on his arm.

As she realized what she'd done, Maria immediately yanked her hand back, like she'd received an electric shock. She jumped down from where she'd been perched on the end of his desk and took a step backwards.

"C-Captain, I'm sorry…" she stammered, embarrassed. He stood straight away and took a step towards her, a half-smile still on his face. He'd found the way she'd touched him with such familiarity quite endearing, also her response and stuttered apology were enchanting. And as she blushed, she looked completely irresistible.

"Fraulein, really, there is no need to apologize," he reassured her. He took her hand in his again, relishing in its warmth and the softness of her skin.

He looked deep into her eyes, trying to find the answer to a question he had yet to ask. Maria found herself frozen to the spot as she gazed back into his blue eyes. Her heart began to thump widely in her chest and she felt so breathless that she could hardly speak.

The Captain beheld her, drinking in her natural beauty. His eyes skimmed down her face from her eyes to her nose and finally resting on her lips. Soft, light pink lips, only marginally parted as she breathed lightly. He suddenly wondered what it would feel like to have his lips upon hers, to taste her, to kiss her.

Almost like a magnet, he took another step towards her, so close now that they were practically touching: Maria could feel his warm breath against her skin. Slowly he lifted his other hand and Maria held her breath as he gently grazed her cheek with the back of his hand, sending shivers down her spine. Her lips parted more as he leant in towards her…

But all of a sudden they heard voices outside the study door, causing them both to jump. The Captain dropped his hand, before taking a step backwards and glancing towards the closed door. As he turned back to Maria, he lifted one finger to his lips, warning her to say quiet.

"Do you think Fraulein Maria's in there?" they heard Kurt ask from outside the door.

"Of course not," they heard Louisa reply. "Even Fraulein Maria's not that stupid to disturb Father while he's working in his study."

"Should we check anyway? I've found everyone else," Kurt said. Louisa's reply couldn't be heard, but instead a soft knock came at the door.

Maria looked at the Captain in alarm. She'd been enjoying being with the Captain so much that she'd lost track of the time and practically forgotten that she was still supposed to be playing 'hide and seek' with the children.

"Quick hide!" he ordered her in hushed tones. She looked around widely for a place to hide. Spying the sofa on the other side of the room, she made to move towards it, but the Captain grabbed her arm.

"No time," he told her swiftly. "Besides, they'll find you straight away if they come in. Quick, under the desk."

"Under the desk?" Maria started to question, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Really, Fraulein," he cried in exasperation. "Do you always need to ask so many questions? Go!"

Without saying anything else, he practically threw her under the desk and sat back down, moving his chair as close to the desk as he could to conceal her hiding place. He took several deep breaths to compose himself, trying not to look as flustered as he felt.

"Come in," he called out. The door opened and two faces peered in.

"We're sorry to disturb you Father," Kurt began. "But we're looking for Fraulein Maria."

"Fraulein Maria?" the Captain replied absently, pretending like he didn't know what the children were talking about. But in reality, all he could think of was the young woman now hiding under his desk.

"Yes, we were playing 'hide and seek' and we can't find her. We wondered whether she came in here."

"Came in here? Why Kurt, do you see her in here?" he replied, somewhat standoffishly, trying not to reveal the presence of their governess. When Kurt opened his mouth to whine, he huffed. "Alright, if you don't believe me come in and search for yourself."

Maria could hear the children enter the room as she crouched awkwardly under the desk. It was quite a tight space between the backboard of the desk and where the Captain currently sat. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. She was in a panic. While she knew it was partly due to the haste in which she had to hide, the main reason was because of what _almost_ happened between her and the Captain just moments prior. Maria's head swam and she barely noticed the sounds of the two children searching the room: from the sofa to behind the thick curtains hanging at the windows.

_The Captain had almost kissed her._ That thought kept going round and round in Maria's brain. And what's more: she almost kissed him back. As those thoughts swam around her head, she felt almost sick with confusion. She had come to the family on God's errand, not to find love and romance. She was there to prepare the children for a new mother, and wasn't that going to be Baroness Schraeder? She knew the Captain had been courting the Baroness for the better part of a year, and presumably they were going to announce their engagement at the ball in just over a week's time.

But where did that leave her? She didn't believe the Captain was the type of man to prey on the help; she trusted his integrity and his honor, and so she knew that any intentions he had towards her would be honorable. However, did she want to be the cause of the Captain breaking off his relationship with the Baroness? Maria felt horribly confused. She knew that asking for his love was wrong. But she couldn't deny how handsome the Captain was or how attracted she felt to him. She had _wanted_ him to kiss her. Yet it terrified her.

As he watched Kurt and Louisa systematically search his study, the Captain tried to sit as comfortably as he could in his chair. But he felt anything _but_ comfortable. His mind was racing. He had no idea how he'd found himself in this predicament. He'd planned for so long to marry Elsa by the end of the summer. But while he was very fond of Elsa, he knew that he didn't feel the deep and passionate love for her that he'd felt for his late wife. It had taken him so long just to feel _something_ after Agathe died and Elsa had been instrumental in that. In a way Elsa was his savior, helping him find some meaning in his life when he'd thought there was no meaning left. The Captain knew by marrying Elsa, he would be making the safe choice. Everyone expected it, and they would make the perfect society couple.

But like a whirlwind, Maria had blown into his life. Unexpected, unpredictable, but yet fascinating. From the ugly grey dress she'd worn that first day, to the look of defiance in her eyes as she challenged him, then her natural beauty and charm-everything about her seemed to captivate him. Even minutes after she was in his arms, the faint aroma of her perfume still flooded his senses. For the first time since he'd even considered marrying another since Agathe died, he began to question his impending betrothal to Elsa. All his thoughts now were on the young woman whom he nearly kissed and who was currently squashed up against his legs under his desk.

Kurt and Louisa had practically finished searching the room. But just as they were about to give up and admit defeat, Louisa had an idea as she stood in front of her father sitting at his desk. "Father, what about under your desk? Maybe Fraulein Maria is under there."

Maria had been squirming around under the desk, trying to find a more comfortable position as her legs were beginning to cramp. But upon hearing Louisa's suggestion, she froze and held her breath.

"Under my desk?" the Captain repeated, surprised his daughter had guessed exactly where her governess was hiding. He narrowed his eyes. "Louisa," he replied with a sigh, trying not to give anything away. "I think I would know if your governess was hiding under my desk."

"Oh," replied Louisa. "Of course Father. Silly me, I suppose we'll go and search for her somewhere else now."

"Yes," replied the Captain. "That's a good ide-Ahh!" He yelped and jumped up slightly off his seat.

For just at that moment, Maria had lost her balance and tipped forward. She'd grabbed onto the only thing she could, the Captain's leg. He'd yelped as he felt her fingers grasp then tighten around his calf, her fingernails digging into the small section of bare skin above his sock line startling him.

"Are you alright Father?" Louisa asked in concern.

"Ah, yes. Um… it was ah…" Feeling flustered, he frantically tried to come up with an excuse. Images of Maria yelping in surprise after sitting on a pinecone that first night at dinner flashed through his head. "It's um, um… rheumatism," he declared patting his thigh and sitting back down.

Hearing him use _rheumatism_ as excuse like she had, Maria began to giggle. As a small squeak escaped her lips, she stuffed her free hand into her mouth trying to suppress the sound. The Captain immediately gave her a swift kick under the desk to silence her. She let go of his leg right away. Then Maria closed her eyes and took deep breaths in and out as quietly as she could, trying to calm herself down.

"Um, Father? Are you sure you're all right?" Kurt asked again, not quite convinced. He exchanged a perplexed look with his sister.

"Yes of course," the Captain replied firmly. "I suppose I'm just feeling a bit stiff after sitting here working all day. Perhaps it's time for a break. Would you kindly go and gather the other children and ask cook to serve afternoon tea?" he asked them, hoping they would leave quickly. "I'll join you shortly."

"But what about Fraulein Maria?" Louisa asked. "We can't have afternoon tea without her. You know how much she likes strudel."

"Oh I'm sure she'll turn up in no time at all," the Captain told them with an air of certainty. "Now be off with you." He quickly stood and waved the two children out of the room before they could ask any further questions. The Captain let out a large sigh of relief as the door closed behind them.

He moved his chair out of the way and bent down to look under the desk. Maria lifted her head to see the Captain grinning wickedly at her.

"They're gone," he told her simply. "You can come out now." The Captain put out his hand for her to take. Maria crawled out from under the desk then took his hand. His grip was strong and firm as he pulled her quickly to her feet.

However, Maria hadn't realized that while she was crouched down, her foot had fallen asleep. So when she went to stand, she immediately lost her footing and launched forward, right into the Captain's arms. He caught her effortlessly and steadied her by placing both hands around her waist.

Maria slowly raised her chin to look up from his chest into his eyes, only vaguely aware of the way her arms were wrapped around his neck. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed into his deep blue eyes. His stare was piercing, questioning yet so intense that she was sure that her body was shaking in anticipation of what was going to happen next. She wanted to look away but she found herself frozen to the spot.

The Captain took a fraction of a moment to relish the sensation of Maria's warm body in his arms. He knew he should let her go, but he couldn't. Instead he found himself pulling her closer towards him with one hand while the other hand moved to her face to tilt it up towards his.

Maria's heart thumped wildly in her chest as the Captain bent his head down towards hers. His lips had scarcely grazed over hers when the sound of a door slamming in the outside hallway brought both of them to their senses. Maria immediately let go of him and jumped backwards, her face flushed with the deepest crimson. Breathing deeply, she placed both of her palms up to her cheeks.

"C-Captain, I'm sorry…." Maria began to splutter.

"Fraulein, I mean Maria, no." The Captain spoke softly, yet tenderly as he took one of her hands in his. "Don't apologize…"

Maria pulled her hand back and took several steps backwards. "I, ah… should probably go and find the children. I mean, they _are _looking for me."

The Captain knew he couldn't let things end like this. No, not this way. "Maria…" the Captain called out as she turned and began to make her way over to the door. He hurried after her and reached the door at the same time as she did. She placed her hand on the doorknob, about to open the door when he stopped her by placing his hand on hers. Maria looked up at him and saw a genuine sincerity in his eyes.

The Captain opened his mouth to speak. But he didn't know what he was going to say to her, or what he was going to offer her. He was flustered and confused himself. He'd believed for so long that his path in life was to marry Elsa, but now he wasn't so sure. When he was with Maria, he felt things that he hadn't felt in a long time: the stirrings of love in his heart, and the passion and burning desire of wanting to have her in his arms.

But even though he knew this, could he openly declare these feelings to Maria? No, not while he was still committed to Elsa. The Captain knew until he broke his relationship off with Elsa, he wasn't a free man to pursue his feelings towards Maria. But despite this, he knew he couldn't let the young woman leave the room believing their near-kiss was a mistake.

"I…" He took a deep breath. "Please do let me apologize for being too forward in my advances. It was never my intention to make you feel uncomfortable in any respect."

Maria opened her mouth to tell him that he hadn't made her feel uncomfortable at all; on the contrary, he'd made her feel the opposite: warm, alive… _desired_.

However he cut her off before she had the chance to say anything. "I did, however, _enjoy_ our time together this afternoon." He carefully emphasized his words. He really had enjoyed their time together, and desperately wished to spend more time with her, despite the awkward situation of his relationship with Elsa. But, the Captain reasoned to himself, he'd never shied away from a dangerous situation before, and the idea of the thrill of the chase was alluring.

Maria opened her mouth a second time to interrupt again, but closed it when she saw the look in his eyes that said more than words. It was a fiery look of wanting, longing, and the promise of more to come. Maria felt herself inhale sharply. She was still tingling from the way his lips had brushed against hers only moment before. She felt slightly rattled by everything that had just happened, and so many new emotions flooded her senses. So she didn't answer him, but merely nodded in agreement.

"Good," he said, content that she would have no lingering regrets about what had happened between them. He lifted his hand from hers and allowed her to open the door. As she was leaving the room, he called out after her. "Until next time then?"

Maria stopped in her tracks and turned around just to see him smirking at her. She felt her heart begin to flutter as he looked her, his piecing gaze was like a bolt of electricity pulsing through her.

She nodded and gave him a beaming smile. "I'd like that Captain."

**_A/N: This story is written as a gift for utility-singer to thank her for writing "Under The Cover Of Darkness" with me (if you haven't read it, please do, it's great!). Also I want to thank lemacd for all her very helpful suggestions and feedback when writing this._**

**_There are two more chapters planned for whenever I time to writing it around the craziness of real life._**

**_Please be kind and send me a review, and as usual, I don't own anything TSOM. Sigh…_**


	2. Chapter 2

_One of the nice things about long summer holidays, besides lots and lots of swimming, is having the time to do all things that I haven't had time to do all year, like catching up with some reading and doing some writing. I'm slowly trying to check off my long list of things I want to write and things I have been promising to write for ages. This chapter is dedicated to the small handful of TSOM friends who have keep in close touch with me despite my long absence in this fandom._

_Please re-read chapter 1 before reading this chapter if you haven't read chapter 1 in a while. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Until next time... Happy reading!_

**Hide and Seek **

**Chapter 2: After the Party**

Maria felt her chest tighten, like she couldn't breathe. Her eyes stung as she fiercely tried to fight off the tears that had begun to form. She needed get out of there before she completely lost it. As she rushed up the patio stairs, a voice called out to her.

"You are back to, uh, stay?"

Maria froze for a moment then turned around slowly to meet his piecing gaze. She shook her head. "Only until arrangements can be made for another governess," she answered sadly.

Before Georg could reply, Maria was gone leaving him standing awkwardly alone with Elsa. Turning to Elsa, he patted her hand and tried to give her a reassuring smile, but Elsa noticed instantly that his smile didn't reach his eyes. Georg seemed unsettled by the reappearance of the little governess and as he led her back into the house, Elsa hoped that Maria's return didn't spell trouble for her and Georg. Perhaps she needed something dazzling to focus Georg's attention back on her…

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Maria let out a deep breath as she entered the grand hallway. She blinked several times until all the forming tears were gone. _Oh, what was she going to do now?_ Maria wondered. She had been so focused on her own feelings and the Reverend Mother's advice about going back to find out whether the Captain returned her love that she never paused to think that the Captain would have moved on with his plan to marry the Baroness. She felt so stupid not to have considered that possibility.

Of course it was the logical choice for the Captain to marry the elegant Baroness, but Maria couldn't help but remember the way the Captain would look at her and take her breath away: firstly that night when he sang Edelweiss and then when they danced the Laendler together during the party. And how could she forget that hot and wet day when she had ended up hiding under the Captain's desk while the children played 'hide and seek' and how he had almost kissed her? His coy and flirtatious manner and the promise of more to come had stirred something inside her, but could there have ever been more between them? Probably not.

Returning to the villa had been stupid, Maria decided. What had she expected the Captain to do? Declare his undying love for her and send the Baroness back to Vienna where she belonged? No, of course not. How ridiculous!

Maria squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed hard. _All right Maria_, she thought to herself, _you're here _just_ as the governess… Now go and _BE_ the governess…_ With that, Maria wandered towards the kitchens where she knew the children would be eating their supper as they did when the adults took their dinner later.

Cheerful voices greeted her as she arrived at the doorway to the small eating area off the kitchen. She stood quietly at the door watching the children chatting happily as that ate. Maria smiled. She'd missed the children very much while she'd been back at the abbey and Maria felt a pang of hurt in her chest at the thought of leaving them again so soon, but she knew she couldn't stay any longer than necessary now that the Captain was marrying his baroness.

"Oh, this pudding is so good…" Kurt moaned in delight as he stuffed another spoonful of dessert into his mouth. "I had almost forgotten what food tasted like."

"Kurt, don't be ridiculous," Louisa commented, rolling her eyes. "It has only been 3 hours since you ate."

"But a loooong 3 hours," Kurt mumbled somewhat inaudibly as he chewed.

"Kurt, don't speak with your mouthful," Maria instructed from her place at the doorway. All at once, seven pairs of eyes turned towards her before Gretl, Marta, Friedrich and Brigitta were up out of their seats, flinging themselves into her arms.

"Oh, Fraulein Maria, we're so glad you're back!" Gretl declared as she hugged Maria's legs. "Promise me you aren't ever going to leave again."

Maria winced inwardly knowing she had already decided to leave once another governess could be found. But before Maria had to reply to the little girl, Frau Schmidt came in. "Children, if you have finished your supper, it's time to leave the kitchen. The dinner for your father and the other adults needs to be prepared." She turned to Maria. "Fraulein Maria, the Captain has requested that you join them at dinner tonight."

Maria gulped. The very last person she wished to spend time with right at that moment was the Captain, but his request didn't surprise her. Ever since the Captain had returned from Vienna with the Baroness, Maria had been dining with them and Herr Detweiller each night. "Of course, Frau Schmidt," Maria replied casually, trying to hid her uneasiness at the thought of seeing the Captain again so soon.

"Good," the older woman replied before turning back to the seven children. "All right children, off you go to bed."

"To bed?" Liesl whined. "It's rather early, don't you think?" She glanced out the window. The sun had barely begun to set, its rays of golden light were still shimmering on the nearby lake.

Frau Schmidt sighed in exasperation. "If not to bed then, then I'd suggest a game since you no longer are required to march about the grounds breathing deeply at every spare moment. Why don't you play too, Fraulein? It's still several hours until dinner with the Captain."

"A game?" Maria questioned. Playing a game was really the _last_ thing she felt like doing, but on second thoughts, she had missed the children and playing with them might take her mind off thinking about the Captain. "Oh, all right," she agreed with a smile.

At the suggestion of Maria playing a game with them, the seven children became excited and at once started discussing what they were to play. After a huddle together and many whispered suggestions, Marta announced: "We're going to play hide and seek."

Maria stopped smiling and she felt the blood rush from her face, remembering what had happened the last time they had played _that_ game and where she had ended up. "Hide and seek?" she repeated in a hoarse whisper. Certainly 'hide and seek' would _not_ take her mind off the Captain, on the contrary, playing that same game would make her think about him even more.

She was about to protest but Marta was insistent. "It was so much fun last time. Don't you remember? You were almost impossible to find Fraulein Maria," the little girl giggled.

"Actually, I don't think we ever did find you," Brigitta added thoughtfully.

"Yes," Louisa butted in. "You just sort of… turned up after Kurt and I spoke to Father in his study." She eyed off Maria carefully making Maria feel a little uncomfortable. "So where _were_ you hiding?" Brigitta asked Maria almost accusingly.

"Well… I was… um, I mean, er…" Maria stumbled over her words remembering how she had been hiding under the Captains' desk, pressed up against his legs. Maria felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She swallowed hard as Brigitta gave her a questioning look. "What I meant to say is if I were tell you, Brigitta, then it would give away a perfectly good hiding place and I wouldn't be able to use it again." Thankfully Brigitta nodded slowly, accepting Maria's feeble explanation.

"Well Fraulein, you really are too hard to beat at this game so maybe you can be 'it' this time and try and find us?"

Maria sighed. She really didn't feel in the mood to play that specific game again but yet she didn't want to disappoint the children. "All right Brigitta. I'll play and be 'it'." Maria glanced around at the seven happy faces. "Why don't you all go and hide, then I'll count to one hundred then come and find you. Let's use the whole house again; it'll make it more challenging."

As the seven children rushed out of the room, Frau Schmidt turned to Maria. "You're a good governess playing with them like that. None of the previous eleven did, you know."

Maria shrugged. "They're wonderful children. It's hard _not_ to want to play with them."

"They missed you dreadfully," the older woman remarked.

Maria smiled sadly. "And I missed them too. It's nice to be back."

"Is it?" Frau Schmidt looked at Maria carefully for a moment before speaking. "I'm assuming you've heard the news."

"News?" Maria feigned ignorance.

"About the Captain announcing his engagement to Baroness Schraeder."

Maria made an O shape with her mouth "Oh, _that_ news." She looked away so to not give away her true feelings about the matter. "Yes, it's happy news, isn't it?" she said trying to sound convincing.

Frau Schmidt didn't reply straight away but just pursed her lips together and screwed up her nose like she had just smelt something unpleasant. "I suppose so."

At hearing the uncertainty in the housekeeper's voice, Maria looked up. "You don't think so?" she asked.

Frau Schmidt let out a deep sigh and started clearing the table. "Not for me to say. But I am surprised to hear that _you're_ so happy about their engagement, Fraulein." Frau Schmidt gave Maria a pointed look.

Maria's heart started thumping in her chest. _Did the housekeeper know anything?_ Maria wondered. "I don't know what you mean," Maria said slowly, holding her head up high then replying with a carefully worded response. "I've always hoped and prayed that these wonderful children would get a new mother and it seems as though they will."

Frau Schmidt nodded, remembering her conversation with Maria on her very first night at the villa. "Yes, of course," she paused. "But possibly the mother they will get is not the mother they need, or want." Frau Schmidt patted Maria's hand gently. "Just something to think about." She gave Maria a half smile before she cleared the rest of the dishes from supper then returned to the kitchen.

Now that she was alone, Maria let out a deep sigh. No matter what Frau Schmidt implied or how Maria felt, what was done was done – the Captain had made his choice and he was now out of her reach. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she suddenly remembered that the children were waiting for her to find them. Quickly she began to count to one hundred.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Georg entered his study alone. Elsa had excused herself from his company almost the moment they had entered the house – something about an urgent phone call to her dressmaker? Georg had been sure that Max would have come running in for the latest bit of juicy gossip once he'd found out that Maria had returned, but thankfully, his friend had stayed far away so far.

Georg slumped down in his chair in his study and ran his hand over his face. _Oh dear god, how on earth had he got himself in this predicament?_ He wondered. A few months ago, he knew exactly how his life would play out – he would introduce Elsa to his children, gain their approval then marry her and then they would all be very happy. Well, not as happy has he had been in his first marriage, but then again, he had never expected to fall in love again like he had with Agathe. Elsa knew that he was terribly fond of her and they both assumed that a deep all consuming, passionate love was never going to be in the equation for them. He had expected his plan to marry Elsa to be easy and safe.

But what Georg had never expected was the arrival of a certain governess who would change his mind about practically everything only two months prior. Her dazzling smile, sparkling blue eyes and charming wit that seemed to draw Georg closer and closer to her with each passing day. There were times when they looked at each other and he felt the breath knocked out of him.

Georg knew his attraction to Maria was dangerous, but he was like a moth drawn to a flame. His dreams had been haunted by memories of that rainy day with Maria in his study. How they had talked together for what seemed like an hour before how Maria hid under his desk as his children searched for her. And he couldn't forget the sensation of her warm, soft body in his arms as he reached to kiss her. But their intimate moment was cut short, however his subconscious seemed to fill in the blanks in his sleep where he'd dream of taking her in his arms and kissing her until… No. Georg shuddered. He knew exactly how his sordid dreams usually ended and he found himself sweating heavily at just the thought.

Getting up and striding over to the other side of the room, Georg poured himself a long, cold glass of water. He felt hot and constrained by his double-breasted naval jacket. Quickly he unbuttoned the coat and stripped it off and along with it, he emptied out his pockets of their contents: wallet, keys and whistle, and chucked them down on the table before him.

He rubbed the corner of his eye with his fingertips. _Why did Maria run away to the abbey?_ That was a question which he had been asking himself for the past week since the party. Had he scared her off? He could have sworn that she felt something was happening between them too, especially when they had danced the Laendler together the night of the party. But perhaps her calling to be a nun was too strong? Georg shook his head, _no, that couldn't be it_. Maria was certainly far too energetic to be a nun and her blatant disregard for rules was something else indeed. But no matter the reason, Georg knew that Maria's return completely complicated matters.

After Maria had left, proposing to Elsa seemed like the logical thing to do, but now Georg was not quite sure it had been the _right_ thing to do. But if he was to persist with his engagement to Elsa, he _had_ to be sure. He needed to know whether Maria felt the same about him as he did about her. Glancing down at his long silver whistle on the table in front of him, he knew that there was only one person who could help him whether he had made the right decision.

Without even bothering to put his jacket back on, Georg strode out of his study in search of Maria.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Maria finished counting and left the kitchen to start searching for the children. Since she had told them that they could use the whole house, she didn't quite imagine that the children would hide right outside the kitchen so she ignored the side passageway that contained to the vast array of crockery cabinets and the entry to the wine cellar.

She made her way along the corridor that led back to the main grand hallway but as she rounded the corner, she ran headfirst into the Captain. "Ouff!" she cried out in surprise, at first not realising to whom she had run into. But as soon as she looked up and saw it was him, she began to apologise profusely. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't see you there."

"No Fraulein. It was my fault," Georg replied touching Maria's arm gently with his hand in reassurance. Maria's eyes flicked downward to his hand and at once he removed it. An awkward silence fell between the two of them. "Er… Are you alright?" he asked after a long moment.

"Yes, fine, fine. Absolutely," Maria stumbled nervously, feeling the tension escalate. He was staring intently at her, his piecing gaze making her feel uneasy. She looked down to only just notice that the Captain was dressed just in his shirtsleeves. Maria couldn't recall ever seeing him that undressed before. As she opened her mouth to comment on it, they both spoke at once.

"So why are you…?"

"What are you…?"

At once the tension was broken and they both let out a laugh. Georg gestured for Maria to speak first but as she opened her mouth, suddenly the Baroness came around the corner. Upon seeing Georg and Maria standing very close together in the corridor, she stopped up short. Instantly Maria stepped away from Georg.

Elsa raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows in question. "I _do_ hope I'm not interrupting anything," she asked smoothly, however the iciness behind her eyes revealed her displeasure at finding her Captain with his governess.

"No, not at all Baroness," Maria replied at once taking a deep breath. "I just happened to bump into the Captain, er… literally. I'll be going now. I'm playing hide and seek with the children and I really must go and find them."

"Hide and seek?" Georg spoke up immediately. Maria shot Georg an anxious look, worried that he might say something about the last time they had played that game but his expression was unreadable. She coughed before he could say anything then continued with her explanation. "Yes, the children love playing that game. It's their favourite." Maria could see Georg watching her very closely out of the corner of her eye. She tried to ignore him and instead directed her conversation towards the Baroness. "I don't suppose you have seen any of the children, have you Baroness?" she asked politely.

Elsa seemed taken back at the question but then she then laughed out loud. "Oh no, don't ask me," she dismissed Maria's question off with a wave of her hand. "I couldn't find them if I tried. Those children always seem to go into hiding anytime I come near." She laughed loudly again, as if the children hiding from her was a little joke but the harsh reality of the children not liking Elsa and their habit of hiding from her on occasion made her flippant remark somewhat cringe worthy.

As no one else laughed with her, Elsa was quickly silent. Before Maria could make her apologies and leave the awkward threesome, Elsa stepped forward to whisper something into Georg's ear.

"Georg, darling. I've just been speaking to my dressmaker on the telephone. It seems as though I need to pick up the dress he'd made for me in Salzburg immediately."

"I can drive you into town tomorrow, if you like," Georg replied.

Elsa smiled in gratitude. "Well, that's lovely of you, but I really need it tonight."

"Tonight? Elsa, I'm not sure that…"

"Oh, don't worry, darling. I've already arranged for Franz to take me right now."

Georg glanced at his watch. "It's a little late, don't you think?"

"Not at all. I'll be back before dinner. And trust me, this dress is well worth the quick trip into town. It's absolutely dazzling!" Elsa gave Georg a kiss on the cheek. "Oh and Georg, I do hope you'll be more suitably dressed for dinner later," she remarked with a slight frown before she was gone leaving him alone with Maria.

Another awkward silence followed. "Well, Captain," said Maria stiffly, deliberately not looking at him. "If you'll excuse me, I must go and find the children." She went to move past him but he blocked her way.

"Maria, I need to talk to you," he told her seriously. Hearing him switch to calling her by her first name, rather than Fraulein made her heart flutter. But talking to the Captain was the very last thing Maria wanted to do. "I'm sorry, I can't," she replied. "I have to go. The children are waiting for me. Please let me pass."

But Georg didn't move aside to let her through. "So hide and seek, eh?" he asked, his eyebrows raised in question.

Maria knew what he was on his mind: the last time they played hide and seek. She really didn't want to revisit the memories of that day, least of all with him. She could feel her pulse rate begin to rise as lifted her eyes to meet his. "The children's choice in game, not mine," she replied a little tersely.

Georg narrowed his eyes slightly hearing the agitation in her voice. He waggled a finger at her playfully, hoping to lift her mood. "So you didn't enjoy the last time you played that game?"

"I never said that…"

"Because from where I was sitting, it was _most_ enjoyable." Maria looked at him open mouthed in surprise as his boldness. But before she had time to say anything back, he continued light-heartedly. "Aaaand I seem to remember that last time _you_ were one doing the hiding and the children were doing the seeking."

Maria let out an irritated groan as she didn't feel like playing any mind games with him. "It appears the children think I'm too hard to find…"

"Because you were hiding under my desk," he finished for her.

"Well that was last time," she replied hotly. "I don't intend on going anywhere near your desk this time around." With that, she pushed past him and continued on her way down the corridor.

Georg followed her. "Mind if I join you?" he asked casually. He had hoped that he could get her alone so he could talk to her properly.

She shot an annoyed look over her shoulder. _Why was he torturing her like this?_ "Mind?" she repeated. "Why do you want to play?"

"Because it was so much fun the last time we played that game."

Maria let out a deep sigh. "Suit yourself Captain," she called back to him as she walked away. "It's your house."

Maria could feel his eyes on her as she began to search the downstairs part of the house for the children. He never said anything, just watched her intently as she opened the various doors or pulled back curtains in the hope of finding one of the children. She had searched the entire grand hallway, the sitting room then the dining room, although Frau Schmidt had quickly shooed them out of that room as the kitchen staff were trying to set up for dinner. Maria was about to head into the ballroom when she remembered the large downstairs cupboard that she had originally planned to hide in the last time around but Louisa had beaten her to it which had resulted in her hiding in the Captain's study instead. She wondered whether Louisa had hidden in there again.

She skirted quickly down the corridor towards the cupboard near the kitchen with the Captain still on her heels. Arriving at the cupboard, Maria flung the door open to find, not Louisa, but Friedrich inside.

"Friedrich!" Maria cried. "I've found you!"

"Am I the first one to be found Fraulein?" Friedrich asked as he climbed out of the cupboard looking around for the other children.

"Yes, it seems so," Maria replied with a laugh.

"But you found Father? Is he playing too?" the young man asked looking past Maria to his father.

"No…" "Yes…" Both Maria and Georg replied at the same time.

Maria straightaway shot Georg a peeved glare. Friedrich looked between his father and his governess and immediately sensed the tension between them.

"Actually Friedrich," Georg then spoke up. "I'm not playing, your Fraulein is quite right, however, I do need to speak to her quite urgently on a rather important matter." He pulled on her arm gently trying to lead Maria away.

But instead of moving off with him, Maria twisted her arm from his grasp. "Can't it wait?" she asked hotly. Friedrich looked astonished that his governess was speaking so brazenly to his father.

Georg took Maria's arm again, although his time he tightened his grip. "No, it can't," he replied through gritted teeth, before he gave a forced smile to Friedrich, who just stood looking completely confused by the entire situation.

Maria let out a sigh. It really wouldn't do to be fighting in front of Friedrich. Instead she gave a forced smile of her own. "Of course, Captain," she answered sweetly. "Friedrich, would you mind taking over for me in the game with finding the others? I shan't be too long. I'll come and find you all soon, I promise."

Maria watched Friedrich disappear back down the corridor in search of his siblings. As soon as he was out of sight, Maria spun around to face to Georg. "Would you mind telling me what that was all about?" she hissed angrily.

"I needed to talk to you," Georg answered simply.

"And it couldn't wait until later?"

"No, it could not," he replied flatly. "And besides, don't _you_ think we need to talk?" he asked her.

"Talk? About what?" Maria exclaimed loudly, feeling frustrated.

"Shh… keep your voice down." Georg glanced in the direction of the nearby kitchen knowing how quickly gossip could be spread around a house such as his. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to be seen talking in such a well-travelled corridor. He took her arm and guided her down the corridor and aside into the passageway with the crockery cabinets where they wouldn't be easily seen.

"Captain," Maria huffed in exasperation. "I have no idea what you want to talk to me about, but this is getting really ridiculous. I've only been back from the abbey for an hour…"

"Ah, yes. The abbey," Georg hummed thoughtfully, like she'd just hit the nail on the head. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Maria suspected what he was getting at but she wanted to play dumb. "Oh the abbey? It's a lovely place really, lots of stonewalls and nuns. You should come and visit sometime – oh, I forgot - men are forbidden. I'm sorry, Captain. I'm afraid you'll just have to miss out."

Georg narrowed his eyes, starting to feel a little annoyed with her avoidance of the issue. "I'm sure it is, ah, _delightful_, but what I really wanted to know was what made you run away to the abbey…?"

"I hardly ran away, sir," Maria interjected, her eyes not meeting his.

"Not running away, eh? You slipped out in the middle of the night without a word to anyone, not even the children. Then only leaving a well-placed note in the hallway? Hmm? If that's not running away then I don't know what is."

His accusing words stung her and Maria tried to swallow the large lump that was forming in her throat. No matter how she was trying to deny how she felt about him, she couldn't deny that her actions of leaving during the party were wrong.

"Captain, I…" she began but before she could say any more, the sounds of people coming down the corridor towards them were heard.

"Shh…" Georg quickly shushed her. He knew how scandalous it would look if he was caught in a deserted corridor with his children's governess while his fiancée was in town, even if they were only talking. So Georg grabbed Maria's arm again and pulled her further down into the side passageway in the hope that whoever was coming would just pass them by. But he knew that anyone that looked directly down the passageway would see them immediately so they needed to get out of sight. He looked frantically around for somewhere to hide but the wall-to-wall crockery cabinets didn't give way to any such hiding spots.

Then Georg spied the door to the wine cellar at the end of the corridor. "Quick!" he cried out urgently, trying to keep his voice low. "Into the cellar!"

"What?" Maria questioned.

"Grr… stop asking questions, and just do it!" he replied in exasperation as he flung wide the partially open door pushed her inside.

Inside, the cellar was cool and dark. It took Maria a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim light. She could see from the light from the passageway that there were floor to ceiling shelving full of wine bottles on one side of the small room while copious stacked barrels of beer lined the other side. As she was taking her surroundings in, Georg joined her side. "Phew, that was close," he remarked with a chuckle. "Now we're the ones doing the hiding."

But Maria was not amused. "I'm glad you think this is funny as I don't. Captain, I…"

But she didn't finish as they were interrupted by a voice right outside the cellar. It was Max. "No, Frau Schmidt, I have no idea where Georg is but I'm sure he wouldn't mind me picking out the wine for dinner tonight."

Realising that Max was about to follow them into the cellar, Georg seized Maria and dragged her with him behind a barrel to hide. It was a tight squeeze and even though the barrels were stacked two high, Georg was still too tall to be concealed by them so he crouched down on the cold, hard floor and pulled Maria so close to him that she was practically sitting into his lap.

"Captain, are you insane?" she whispered. As the door to the cellar opened fully, flooding the room with light, Georg clasped his hand over Maria's mouth to prevent her from speaking again. She squirmed against him for a moment but as they heard Max come into the cellar, she froze completely, suddenly realising their predicament if they were to be caught together.

"Now, now, now… what have we here…?" Max mumbled to himself. Georg was able to peer around the side of the barrel just far enough to see his friend stroking his moustache lovingly as he deliberated over the different bottles of wine on the other side of the cellar.

Max seemed to be taking his time choosing the wine. And despite the coldness of the cellar, Georg could feel himself start to sweat. He had Maria perched on his knee, with one hand over her mouth and the other arm wrapped snuggly around her waist keeping her still. They were pressed so close together that he could feel her thudding heartbeat in her chest while her chest rose and fell rapidly as she breathed in through her nose. Being so near to Maria was intoxicating: the heat radiating from her body through her paper-thin dress, the silkiness of her skin, the smell of her perfume, and the softness of her hair against his cheek.

But Georg was snapped out of his thoughts of Maria by the sound of bottles clinking together. Max had finally chosen some wine.

"Hmm… a nice red 1931. Oh, Georg really does have impeccable wine," Max continued to mumble to himself as he retrieved bottles from the shelf. "I think one for dinner." Clink. "And one for me." Clink. Georg's head snapped up as soon as he realised Max was swiping _his_ wine for himself. "Ooo, and here is a delightful 1932 Chardonnay. Again, I think one for dinner." Clink. "And one for me."

Georg started to fume at the thought of Max stealing his wine. He let out a faint grunt through gritted teeth and, almost forgetting that Maria was on his lap, he started to get up in order to throttle Max. At once Maria realised what he was doing and that they would be discovered. Quickly, before he could move and reveal their location, Maria stomped on Georg's foot.

"Ughh…" Georg groaned out loud and Maria twisted around on his lap to silently shush him. He glared at her as he shoved her half off his lap so that he could massage his trodden on foot. Maria held one finger up to her lips, signalling him once again to be silent in fear of Max hearing them.

Georg then peered around the side of the barrel again to see that Max had turned and was looked towards their location with a peculiar expression on his face. Max began to take a step in the direction of their hiding place but then he stopped, shrugged then picked up the four bottles of wine he'd accumulated and left the cellar, closing the heavy door behind him. Maria and Georg were plunged into pitch darkness.

As soon as Max was gone, Georg shooed Maria completely off his lap and tried to stand up. "What was that for? Stomping on my foot like that?" he demanded.

"Me?" Maria snapped back at him in the dark. "You were about to give away our hiding place just because you couldn't stand the thought of Herr Detweiller taking some meaningless wine!"

"It's hardly meaningless wine. Those bottles cost me a great deal of money," Georg defended.

"Money! Is that all you ever think about?"

"That's not true, and you know it!" Georg retorted angrily before he stopped, took in a deep breath and softened his tone. "I'm sorry, it doesn't matter, does it? He didn't see us together and that's the main thing."

"Well, we can't see anything in this darkness."

"There's a light switch over by the door."

"If we can ever find the door. I can't see a thing!"

"Stay right where you are, Maria. I'll try and find the switch." Maria stood still waiting for Georg to get to the switch. She heard him next to her feeling his way along the barrel, then she could feel his breath on her face as he started to move past her before his hands inadvertently landed on her body. She sucked in a sharp breath.

"Sorry," he mumbled when, as blinded by the darkness, his fingertips grazed over her breasts before his hands found her shoulders as he made his way in the dark towards the door. Finally he arrived at the door and flicked on the light switch. Maria squinted as her eyes were not used to the suddenly light.

"See, I found it," Georg proudly declared.

"Well done, thank you." She gave him a grateful smile before her smile faded a moment later. "But enough of this silliness. I need to go Captain. Whatever you wanted to talk about with me can wait, I think." He nodded in understanding, knowing that their little escapade of hide and seek had really gone too far this time.

Maria walked across the cellar to the door but when she tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. "It's locked," she declared.

Georg groaned. Of course – there was a deadlock on the cellar door that locked automatically once the door closed to stop the maids stealing any alcohol. "Not to worry, I always carry my keys everywhere I go." Georg reached into his pockets to get his keys but his pockets were empty. He, at once, patted down his whole body in search of his keys, but nothing. Panicking somewhat, he quickly returned to their hiding spot behind the barrel to see whether his keys had dropped out of his pocket but they weren't there.

Then he remembered.

He'd taken his keys, wallet and whistle out of his pockets while in his study earlier. Georg closed his eyes, slapped one hand to his head and moaned. "I left my keys in my study."

Maria's eyes widened. "S-so… we're locked in here? And no one knows we're here either?" Georg nodded faintly, his eyes still closed.

Maria blinked several times as the news sank in before she turned and started banging on the door. "Help! Help!" she yelled.

"Maria." Georg called out to her. "Maria, stop. It's no use. That door is 4 inches thick. No one will hear you."

"No, someone must be able to hear. Why, the kitchen is only nearby."

"Trust me, I've been locked in here before accidently. Why do you think I always carry my keys everywhere I go now?"

"Except for now."

Georg sighed in resignation. "Yes, except for now."

Maria stopped banging on the door and turned to him in panic. "But if that door is so thick and no one can hear us, then will we run out of air?"

Georg shook his head. "No, there are air vents."

"Where? Can we open them to get out?"

"I'm afraid not. They're too small."

"So, we're stuck here?"

"It looks like it, well at least until someone comes and finds us."

Maria squeezed her eyes shut and took in a deep breath. She had certainly had a day of it. Firstly her heartfelt conversation with the Reverend Mother where she finally faced her true feelings about the Captain, then her return to the villa only to find him engaged to someone else, now to find herself trapped in a cellar with the man she loved. _Well_, she let out a small chuckle to herself, _it could be worse – she could be trapped in the cellar with the Baroness instead. Now that would have been _very_ awkward!_ Maria began to laugh out loud at the thought of it.

"What's so funny?" Georg asked her.

"Oh just the ridiculous situation we're now in," Maria replied through her giggles.

"I suppose it is pretty funny," Georg laughed too. "But I am sorry for getting us in this mess."

"Oh, it's all right. It's my fault too," Maria admitted. "I was being pretty stubborn before."

Hearing the resignation in her voice, Georg stopped laughing. "It seems like you have something on your mind."

Maria sighed. "Oh, I have plenty on my mind," she said with a wry smile.

"Want to talk about it?"

Maria shook her head slightly. "Don't ask." How could she talk to him about how her heart was broken when he was the cause of it?

Georg took the hint and didn't pry any further. Instead, he glanced around the small cellar looking for something that would make their stay more pleasant. He spied a couple of wooden crates in the corner full of wine that had yet to be unpacked. He dragged two crates side by side, sat down then gave the other one a quick pat. "Why don't you come and sit down?"

As Maria joined him on the crates, he joked, "I hope you aren't afraid of small, confined spaces."

"Hardly," Maria replied with a small smile. "Compared to my room at the abbey, this cellar is as spacious as your grand ballroom." Georg chuckled, pleased that Maria's mood had lifted. "But it is cold in here," she continued, rubbing the bare skin on her arms below the sleeve line of the turquoise dress she was wearing.

"The cold is to help preserve the wine," Georg explained. "I'm sorry, I don't even have my jacket with me to give you."

"Why is that?" Maria asked him straightaway. "I've never seen you without your jacket before – even on that night of the thunderstorm when you came into my bedroom when the children and I were singing."

"Yes, it has sort of become my uniform, so to speak," Georg confessed with a chuckle. "I suppose I was feeling all hot and bothered before."

"Hot and bothered?" Maria repeated, feeling curious. "Why?"

"Don't ask," Georg replied with a smirk, almost echoing her earlier statement.

"All right," she laughed before she shivered again from the cold.

Watching her shiver, Georg huffed. "Oh this is ridiculous. Here." He opened up his arms to her. "Let me get you warm."

Maria raised her eyebrows at the suggestion. "Are you sure that's appropriate Captain?" she asked.

"Appropriate or not, I can't have you catch your death of cold, can I? I think the children will have my head if something were to happen to you."

Maria smiled, thinking of those dear children that she loved like her own and accepted Georg's offer. She shifted closer to him and snuggled into his embrace. It was nice being in his arms and she couldn't help recall the previous times she'd been in his arms: in his study on the hide and seek day and when they had danced the Laendler together. She felt safe, warm and _loved_ in his arms. It was one of those moments, like when he looked at her, that she felt like she could hardly breathe!

They sat in a comfortable silence with Georg gently running the palms of his hands up and down Maria's arms warming her up. As Maria let out a contented sigh, Georg wondered whether it was time to try and continue the talk he so desperately wanted to have with her.

"Why did you run away to the abbey…" he asked her gently. "And what was it that made you come back?"

"Well," Maria began slowly. "I had an obligation to fulfil and I came back to fulfil it."

Georg nodded against her head but he had the feeling she was leaving something out. "Is that all?"

"And I missed the children," she added.

"Only the children?" he asked, wondering whether she had missed him as much as he'd missed her.

"No," Maria began truthfully before she stopped herself and changed her answer. "Yes! Isn't it right that I should have missed them?"

"Well yes…" his voice trailed off. He felt disappointed at her reply and so Georg tried to probe her further. "I was only hoping that perhaps you… perhaps you might…?"

At hearing the question and the uncertainty in his voice, she moved out of his arms and turned to him. "Yes?" she asked, wondering and hoping that perhaps he felt the same way about her as she did about him.

His eyes locked on hers and he so desperately wanted to tell her what he felt in his heart, but he couldn't find the words. Instead he started to stammer and pout like a little schoolboy. "Well, nothing was the _same_ when you were away and it'll be all wrong again after you leave… and I just thought perhaps you might, uh… change your mind?"

Maria looked at him hard for a moment wondering what kind of offer he was making her. Did he just want her as his children's governess, or something more? And what was that _something more_? She didn't know. But in any case, she knew that she couldn't stay around him with a broken heart, not with him marrying another.

She stood up and walked a few steps away from him. "I'm sure the Baroness will be able to make things _fine_ for you," she managed to choke out.

"Maria," Georg called after her. "There doesn't have to be any baroness."

Maria turned her head slightly back towards him. "There doesn't?"

"No, I can call off our engagement at any time." He approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "One word from you and it's done."

Maria spun around slowly she that she was looking into his eyes. "Me?" she squeaked.

Lightly skimming the side of her face with the back of his hand, he murmured. "Surely you can feel it too… this thing between us." Heart thudding rapidly in her chest, she stood transfixed as Georg cupped her cheek with his hand, drawing her face towards his.

But as he leaned down to kiss her, Maria pulled away. "No, please don't ask me to be the one that comes between you and the Baroness. I just couldn't bear it." She swallowed hard as she felt tears well up in her eyes. "No, Captain, this has to be your decision about what _you_ want and who _you_ love. Don't ask me to make it for you."

She pulled away out of his arms and turned away from him as she couldn't face him anymore. For a second Maria wondered how on earth she would be able to survive being stuck in the cellar with him any longer, or even later that night at dinner, if they ever made it out for dinner, that is. But then she heard the sound of a key in the door.

An instant later, the door opened and there stood Max in the doorway, with the most glorious smirk on his face. "Ah, there the two of you are. We've all been looking for you _everywhere_."

Maria quickly wiped a stray tear from her face with the back of her hand. Without even a backwards glance to Georg, she strode out of the cellar, only pausing to thank Max on her way out. "Thank you for finding us, Herr Detweiller. I don't know what I would have done if we'd have been stuck in there for much longer. But if you'll excuse me, I have to go and find the children. I need to apologise for leaving their game."

After Maria was gone, Max crossed his arms and leant casually on the doorframe, crossing one foot over the other ankle and grinned fiendishly at Georg. "Very inventive of you Georg, getting yourself locked in here with the young Fraulein."

"Your fault, of course," Georg replied meeting Max at the cellar door. "You knew we were in there all along, didn't you? You locked us in on purpose."

Max looked like the cat that got the cream. "Well, I must admit your loud groan did give you away, but I thought you two needed some time to ah, work out your differences?" He raised one eyebrow, hoping that Georg would catch his meaning. But when Georg didn't reply, Max pushed from more information. "You did tell Maria how you feel about her, didn't you?"

"You know how I feel about her?" Georg asked Max in astonishment.

Max let out an exasperated sigh. "Georg, _everyone_ knows how you feel about Maria. Even Elsa, _especially _Elsa!"

"Elsa knows?" Georg went as white as a sheet.

Max clapped Georg on the back as he started to make his way out from the cellar door. "Just let her down gently, my friend. She deserves that."

As Georg was left alone, he knew what he had to do.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night, Georg stood on the balcony watching Maria wander the gardens below in the moonlight dressed in that beautiful blue, flowing dress she had worn the night of the puppet show. Consumed by thoughts of her, he barely heard Elsa arrive, dressed in a gown of dazzling red – the dress she had gone into Salzburg to get that evening.

He gave a weak smile as Elsa remarked on how quiet he had been at dinner but he couldn't help but smirk when she asked if his sullen mood was because of the wine as all he could think about was the hour he had spent locked in the wine cellar with Maria.

But then as Elsa began prattling along about wedding gifts and honeymoon destinations, Georg knew it was time to stop hiding from his feelings and end it with Elsa as he finally knew what he wanted and whom he loved. And that was Maria.

"Elsa… it's no use."


End file.
